Blancura
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Blanco fue el féretro, porque blanca era el alma de quien dormía perpetuamente sobre éste; blanca era su belleza, su justicia, su valor, su rebeldía y su esperanza. Blanca era su fuerza" EN PAZ DESCANSE CARRIE FISHER.


—

* * *

Hoy, 27 de diciembre del año 2016 (un año bastante agobiante), murió Carrie Fisher, nuestra amadísima **Princesa Leia**. Es de esas noticias que uno no puede —o no quiere— creer, porque a este tipo de personas las deseamos inmortales.

¿Por quién nos lamentamos? ¿Leia o Carrie? Por AMBAS, porque ambas eran una.

Cuando esta prodigiosa actriz obtuvo el papel, no fue reconocida por su aparentemente insuficiente belleza, sino por tener a la Princesa Organa, a la descendiente Skywalker, dentro de sí. Ella no actuó a Leia: la hizo nacer; la eternizó.

Mi madre me creyó dramática (para variar) por lamentar esta tragedia al punto del llanto inconsolable, pero sé que los amantes de Star Wars están sufriendo tanto como yo. Así pues, amigos, este luto, breve y servil relato es mi pedacito de consuelo para ustedes.

 **EN PAZ DESCANSE, CARRIE FISHER/PRINCESA LEIA.**

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 **BLANCURA**

—

—

—

¡Cuán inolvidable fue ese primer vistazo de divinidad! Aunque no fue correspondido el reflejo de las pupilas, aunque el holograma parpadeante no fuera justiciero en dar nitidez a tal belleza, aun cuando el mensaje grabado a través de R2-D2 fuera de urgente brevedad, ¡qué deifica imagen fue aquella! Qué atractiva la voz, qué audaz la mirada, qué sensuales los labios, qué blanco el porte… ¡Eso! Precisamente eso: blanca, clara, totalmente pura; justo como los ángeles.

¡Y cómo olvidar el día aquel del ambicionado encuentro! Por un momento, ni siquiera compararla a los ángeles pareció sensato, porque ella era más divina. Esa pose tan inmaculadamente seductora, esas magnas pestañas que custodiaban la mirada fiera, esa delineadísima y armónica figura recostada… Los ojos de Luke eran fuertes y entrenados por el mismísimo sol del desierto, para no deslumbrarse con cualquier resplandor, pero esa primera mirada de ella era más luminosa que todo aquello que hubiese atentado antes contra su visión. Ella era más nívea que el blanco de su vestido y más brillante que el plateado de cualquier constelación.

Uno pensaría que la delicadeza de su hermosura sería capaz de quebrarse contra cualquier agitación, pero sus manos de porcelana dominaban con total maestría toda arma de fuego, y la sensualidad de su faz se cromaba de severidad durante el combate. No era una princesa de seda y, al parecer, tampoco de porcelana; no era vulnerable.

Tiempo atrás, se había dado cuenta que no era el color blanco lo que favorecía a Leia, sino que ella era quien hermoseaba a la mismísima blancura. Lo supo durante la ceremonia honorífica en el Templo Massassi, cuando los premiaron por su victoria al destruir a La Estrella de la Muerte. Ella brillaba, y no era por sus joyas, sino por su sonrisa pícara, su triunfal honradez y el valor incuestionable de haber liderado a un ejército de esperanza.

Y Leia continuó haciendo suya la blancura, ostentándola en múltiples senderos gloriosos más, en regocijos y cuitas, en días soleados y lúgubres nocturnas; durante su boda, durante su alumbramiento y durante los tantos revestimientos con que los años adornaron su edad, pues también su cabellera se nevó de albinamente.

Atesorando esa blanquecina efigie, tan digna, feroz y linda, Luke exigió que todas las flores que perfumarían el ataúd de Leia fueran blancas, fragantes de límpida pureza. Jazmines, rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, hortensias y claveles le decoraron el sueño eterno, durante la marcha fúnebre. Así también, la nieve invernal vertió su pesar al llorarle con copos finos.

Blanco fue el féretro, porque blanca era el alma de quien yacía perpetuamente sobre éste; blanca era su belleza, su justicia, su valor, su rebeldía y su esperanza. Blanca era su fuerza.

Luke no temió, pues ella no hacía más que acudir hacia Han Solo y hacia el lugar de donde la blanquecina pureza era originaria: al cielo, con los ángeles, con las estrellas y con la _fuerza_ misma.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y mucho cariño para ustedes!**

¿Por qué blancura? Pues hace un rato, mientras cumplía algunos compromisos, un arbolito de jazmín me asaltó con su belleza, y tuve que detenerme en un café para escribirles velozmente.

Que la fuerza siempre los acompañe.

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el Han Solo de mi Leia._

—

—


End file.
